


Space Age Love

by Magone



Series: Trimberly One-shots [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, G!P Trini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magone/pseuds/Magone
Summary: Hey guys. Here's a prompt I got from Asthon "G!p trini but no one knows about it until the gang has to try to fit in jasons truck (two seats up front and two in the back and its fall time so too cold to sit in the bed of the truck) and Kim has to to sit on Trinis lap....eventually she brings it up and is curious to ask Trini but doesn't want to make her uncomfortable."Asthon, I tried my best with this prompt. I hope it's ok for you guys! Enjoy!P.S. To get an idea for Trini's dancing (besides my descriptions), check out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbGlWN6Z0OA, which is dancing from the breakfast club. Mainly look between Allision (the "crazy" girl) and Claire the princess...and maybe a bit of Bender (flannel badass).





	Space Age Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Here's a prompt I got from Asthon "G!p trini but no one knows about it until the gang has to try to fit in jasons truck (two seats up front and two in the back and its fall time so too cold to sit in the bed of the truck) and Kim has to to sit on Trinis lap....eventually she brings it up and is curious to ask Trini but doesn't want to make her uncomfortable."
> 
> Asthon, I tried my best with this prompt. I hope it's ok for you guys! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. To get an idea for Trini's dancing (besides my descriptions), check out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbGlWN6Z0OA, which is dancing from the breakfast club. Mainly look between Allision (the "crazy" girl) and Claire the princess...and maybe a bit of Bender (flannel badass).

Trini rolls her eyes with a small grin as Zack howls about how he was gonna get the ladies tonight. The group was enjoying the small bit of vacation they were granted, since a couple of days ago, other bad guys came and the power rangers had to come in and once again... save the day.

Her grin turns into a smirk as she thinks back to last week when Zack made that promise...only to have beer all over his clothes and a nice red hand print over his cheek. She turned to look back at him, to see a cocky and eccentric smile on his face. Her eyes shift to Jason, who merely chuckles while holding hands with Billy, who merely followed the same same steps as his boyfriend but with a soft smile. She then looks to Kim who wears the same matching smirk as her own, patting Zack on the back with a “Keep telling yourself that Zack.”

She then looks to Trini making brief eye contact, only to have the tiny latina look back ahead. Kim grins taking in Trini’s look...ripped jeans, grey beanie, yellow jacket and a black v-neck shirt giving a decent view of her cleavage. She shakes her head at the impure thoughts running amok.

Both girls hearts race, while Trini’s palms slowly become sweaty by the seconds. The five walk closer to Jason’s truck parked in front of his house. He pulls out his keys from his jacket pocket, clicking the ‘unlock’ button. A “beep, beep” sounding throughout the quiet street of his neighborhood. Trini opens the passenger door and shifts the seat forward to climb inside. She scoots over and makes her way behind the driver seat. Jason walks around and opens the driver door and gets in. Kim climbs into the back, but pauses. She sees the space that called for just two people, rather than three. It’s definitely a little too cold to be taking a seat in the bed of the truck, despite it being early autumn. She looks from the seat to Trini and then back to Zack, who's merely distracted with a small convo with Billy.

“Watch out Trin”, she says sitting swiftly onto the latina’s lap. Zack climbs in afterwards with a giant grin at the sight, before Billy pushes the seat back and climbs in while shutting the door behind him. Kim leans further back into Trini’s arms, completely undetecting the tense body beneath her.

Jason starts up the truck and pulls away from the curb. “LADIES! THE ZACKANATOR IS COMING!!”, Zack shouts from the window. Kim and Jason laugh, while Billy shakes his head with a smile. Trini stays quiet, her attention focused directly outside the windows. She slowly moves her arms around Kim’s waist, locking the girl safely in place. Kim looks to her with a mix of confusion and wonder, now noticing the small girl’s silence. She takes notice of the stiffness of the body beneath her, which raises her curiosity even more.

Shifting herself to get more comfortable, she felt something…there was definitely a bump just below her ass. “What the…”, she thinks to herself, “Maybe it’s her cell phone?” She shifts a little more, feeling the body beneath her tense even further and she could’ve sworn Trini’s breath hitched slightly. The bump seemed to grow harder and bigger the more she shifted her hips. “No...that can’t be…”, Kim thinks to herself but the feeling of it brings a sudden realization upon her.

“This explains so much…”. Thinking back to all the times they’ve all hungout, Trini would seclude herself from going swimming with them by the creek, claiming she felt no need to swim. Then there was that time that Kim had gone a little too far sparring with Zack, accidentally kicking him in the balls. She remembered the second Zack crouched into a fetal position, Trini had been wincing along with him and discreetly lowing her hand protectively over her crotch. Not only that but whenever everyone went to change after training, Trini would always wonder off somewhere else in the cave for privacy.

There was also that one time in gym when Amanda and her snotty bitches decided to actually participate for once. Sadly, the sport of choice was dodgeball. Amanda managed to get a ball and tossed it really hard to Trini...hitting her directly into…the crotch. Kim remembered Trini being in near tears and on the ground for at most 15 minutes. Both she and Zack had to help the poor girl up and lead her to the bleachers.

Of course that’s when the rumors began. She remembered every time she’d walk down the halls or whenever her and Trini were together, she’d hear people talk about Trini “penis”, which at the time pissed off at the “false” statement. She would usually threaten harm to anyone that spoke negatively about her best friend and the whispers would stop.

Looking to Trini once more, she realizes how much more she doesn’t know about the small girl. She goes to say something, but decides against it considering they were still in audience of the boys. She instead decides to wait for another time to bring up the conversation.

The rest of the car ride is left in a mix of Zack’s horrible singing, Jason occasionally singing along with him. Billy would then be the DJ and quickly change the song to spare everyone’s ears. Kim at some point tossed her arms around Trini’s neck, playing unconsciously with her wavy curls. Trini had relaxed midway through drive, allowing herself to be surrounded in the sweet smell and warmth of her best friend.

………………...

Jason pulls into the parking lot of “Space Age Love”. The line to the club was as long as any other time the five of them visited. Upon first finding out about the club a couple months back in the spring, everyone chuckled at the name. Everyone except for Trini. One of her absolute favorite songs happened to be “Space Age Love Song” by a Flock of Seagulls. She almost didn’t believe Zack when he mentioned the name. Since then, there was always a certain sparkle in her eyes that Kim vowed to make whenever they were together.

Jason managed to get a good parking spot at the last second. Once the truck was parked, everyone makes their way out. Billy first, then Zack and then Kim. She had slipped off Trini’s lap, emitting a small hiss or gasp from the petite latina. She finds herself oddly enough turned on by the sound, but she quickly shakes it off. Trini follows after her, shutting the passenger door the second her feet touch the ground. Jason locks the truck once more, grabbing onto Billy’s hand intertwining their fingers together. Trini smiles at cuteness that is the two of them, while tucking her hands into her jacket pockets. She’s caught off-guard when Kim pulls her right hand from it’s hiding spot and intertwine their fingers together as well.

She looks to the brunette questionably, only to be met with a bright smile and twinkling eyes. Her heart flutters at the sight. “Curse my gay mind”, she thinks to herself just going with the flow. 

They walk to the front of the line, making brief conversation with the bodyguard before heading inside. The crowd behind them groans and complains, but the group ignores them. The music echoes and vibrates the insides of the club, having everyone get pumped for their night’s events. Zack howls in joy before getting lost in the crowd of bodies. The others sigh, but make no move to go after him. Zack will come to them when he wants to. Jason and Billy head to a secluded spot in the back to hangout, leaving Trini and Kim to themselves.

Kim grins, grabbing onto the latina’s hand and drags her to the center of the dance floor. She moves her body slowly to the music, while Trini stands and looks at her...completely enthralled. Kim smirks and closes her eyes, allowing herself to get lost within the beats and rhythm of the music. Trini watches intensely taking in every twist, every small shake, every hip sway….hazel eyes imprint on everything of the half-indian’s body. She looks appreciatively to Kim’s outfit choice. A black leather jacket covering a dark red halter top, giving an enticing view of sculpted abs. A little v-line travels to a form fitting black skirt, then down her mile long legs, black ankle boots covering her feet. 

Trini shudders at the goddess that is her best friend. The feelings she held for the half-indian grows stronger and stronger as the days roll by. Her eyes move away from Kim the second she notices the unwanted attention coming from a group of guys not too far away. Anger boils in her blood as she watches them eye Kim hungrily from behind.

 Her jaw locks and her hands ball into fists as the guys move from their place at the back of the club and over to the two of them. Thinking fast, Trini pulls Kim to her. Not realizing that she pulls her back to her chest, their hips snug and connected to one another. Kim lets herself fall back in Trini’s embrace with her left arm tossed around the other girl’s neck and right hand placed on one holding tightly to her side. She’s completely oblivious to the group of men heading in their direction. She pushes back against Trini...swaying and grinding to the beat of the music. Trini’s breath catches in her throat as she feels the effects of Kim’s ass against her front. Despite the attention to her little friend down below, her eyes never waiver from the group of men though, if anything she wraps her arms around Kim’s waist pulling the half-Indian further against her...claiming what’s hers.  

Trini starts seeing red as the group of men stand about five feet from her and Kim. Eyes looking distastefully at the two of them, mainly to her. A growl forms at the back of her throat as one guy steps forward and reaches a hand out to separate the two. The second his hand brushes on Kim’s shoulder is the second Trini loses it… Ranger powers be damned. She grabs the man’s arm and twists it behind his back. He shrieks in pain, catching few people’s attention. His buddies stare at her in shock.

“Listen here you piece of shit”, she hisses in his ear, “She is mine, you hear me? MINE! So take your ass and you dumb fucking posse back from wherever you came from.” She shoves him hard, colliding him with his buddies. Their shock is replaced with mocking anger and pure fear. With a piercing glare coming from the small woman, the men swiftly make their exit. The crowd surrounding them merely cheer at her, although she knows that none of them know what the hell happened. They go back to dancing not too long after that.

She turns around to meet a slightly angry and...was that turned on....Kim. Her arms crossed over her chest, hip cocked to the side...waiting. “What the hell was that about?”, Kim questions sternly. Trini still feels the excessive adrenaline and anger radiating within her veins, knowing that getting rid of the group wasn’t as satisfying. She would’ve loved nothing more than to beat those creeps to a bloody pulp.

Being questioned, she feels her mind set up for defense mode, “It was nothing.” Kim scuffs, “That’s bullshit. You were just seconds away from ripping that guy’s fucking arm off Trini”, she all but yells. Trini grinds her teeth, hands balling into fists once more. “See! You’re face says it all! What did they do, huh?!”, Kim continues to question.

Looking desperately for a way out, Trini eyes lock onto a door in the far back of the club, near the restrooms. She gives Kim a brief look before moving through the crowd. She doesn’t have to look behind her to know that Kim is more than likely following close behind.

She makes it to door and pushes through it, finding herself in a lit up alleyway at the back of the club. She looks to her left, then right before a hand grabs onto her arm. She doesn’t turn around, knowing who it is. “You are not going to walk away from me when I’m talking to you Trin”, Kim tells her walking into her view. “Why did you hurt that guy?”, she asks again. Trini looks at everywhere else but her. Her mind in a whirlwind of anger, protectiveness and just...a variety of other feelings she’s not use to. “Trini answer me. Why did you-” “Because he was making a fucking move at you ok!”, she shouts, huffing in anger. “He was seconds away with his little fucking gang of dickheads ready to take you away from me and I. wasn’t. having. it”, she growled. 

Kim takes a step back at the intensity and rage coming from those hazel eyes. This was a whole other side of Trini....a more primal, protective side. She would be lying to say she wasn’t both turned on and scared of the petite latina within that moment. The two are left in silence, not knowing what to say to break the awkwardness that blanketed them. 

Trini steps back, hand frustratingly threading through her wavy curls. Kim walks hesitantly forward with her hand out, but Trini shakes her head making her pause midstep. “I um...I think I need to go”, she says holding her jacket closer as the autumn chill brushes upon the two of them. Kim goes to say something but the latina turns and makes her way down the alley.

Kim huffs in frustration, pulling at the short ends of her hair. There are so many questions plaguing through her head. She’s not an idiot, what Trini did was an act of possession and she didn’t forget the exact words she told the guy… _“She is mine...”_ She opens her eyes to catch Trini turning around the corner. “Fuck”, she thought to herself making her way back into the warmness of the club and seeking out the boys.

…………..

It’s been almost 48 hours since anyone has last seen Trini. The small latina making the effort to ignore everyone, especially Kim. Kim had done everything from constant text messages and phone calls, visiting Zack, hell she even went to the one section of the mines the yellow ranger seeks for solstice. Done with the bullshit, Kim takes matters into her own hands. She follows the familiar small path to the rangers cavern.

She knew the young latina would be there, considering that was where she lived now. Trini had moved sometime within the summer after a near brutal argument between her and her religious mother. The other rangers took notice of this when Trini walked to the spaceship after training one day. They had all quietly followed her down the halls to a decent size, poster covered room. Trini had looked to them and gestured a “welcome” towards her new home. The rangers had felt nothing but relief and joy at the yellow ranger’s new found freedom. They all knew that it was only a matter of time before the latina had lost her patience with her uptight mother.

From then on, after training they would sometimes follow Trini back to her room and watch movies (especially since Alpha 5 and Billy managed to get one hell of a wifi system set-up). The boys often at times would sit on the couch Trini had, while Trini and Kim sat comfortably on her bed. 

Kim doesn’t think twice as she finds herself jumping off the cliff into the water below. She pushes herself to swim near the bottom’s edge. She jumps through the watery surface of the cavern, landing amongst the sandish dirt. She shakes off the bits of water sticking to her soaked body, shuddering a bit at the chill of autumn breeze from below. With determination, she marches to the giant space ship’s entrance.

She enters, navigating herself through the many halls before pausing midway. An electric guitar rings and echoes throughout the current hallway...coming directly from Trini’s room. A small smile makes it’s way onto Kim’s face as she recognizes the beginning sequences to “Space Age Love Song”. She walks carefully and as quietly as possible to the slightly opened bedroom door.

She looks in and her breath catches as she takes in Trini. Said girl with her curls put up in a messy bun, wearing a dark yellow sports bra and dark gray sweatpants, a pair of hane boxers peeking from the waist line.

  
Trini shakes her head to the beat of the drums, hands moving back and forth, body rocking to the melody. She grabs her guitar (invisible) and starts rocking out.

 

_I saw your eyes…._

 

She lip syncs, a smile etched on her face. She dances and moves with every beat, every rhythm and every guitar swirl.

 

_And you made me smile…_

She rocks her hips back and forth

 

_For a little while……._

_I was falling in love…._

 

She moves all around the room, lost in her own world, but the smile never leaves her face.

 

_I saw your eyes…._

_And it touched my mind…_

_Although it took a while…._

_I was falling in love….._

 

She takes her hair out, swinging her head back and forth releasing her swirling curls. She brings her “invisible” guitar back out and starts the beginning sequence to her mini guitar solo.

 

_I was falling in love….._

 

Kim stands still, hand holding on tightly to the corner of the bedroom door...completely entranced. Her heart pounding, palms twitching, growing sweaty and a familiar tingle coming from down below. Never...and she means never has she seen Trini this relaxed and….free.

 

_I saw your eyes…._

_(I saw your eyes, saw your eyes)_

 

Trini dances further into the center of her room. Arms rocking back and forth in sync with the rhythm of beats.

 

_And you made me cry….._

She closes her eyes, with her hands moving through her curls, hips rocking side to side.

_(Made me cry, made me cry)_

 

She backs up, rocking her head back and forth, her curls swaying behind her.

_For a little while….._

_(Little while)_

_I was falling in love……_

 

Trini holds her guitar, rocking out once more. Head moving along with the drum beat at the same time. She goes to move her hair from her face, now catching sight of Kim.

Kim looks to her sheepishly and waves, taking careful steps into the girl’s room. Trini tenses, taking a few steps back. Kim sighs and stops near the edge of Trini’s bed.

Trini’s face goes neutral as she turns to her mini stereo and turns the volume down. She turns back around to the half-indian girl, arms crossed over her chest. “What are you doing here Kim?”, she asks breaking the awkward silence. Kim shifts in defense, her face contorting into anger. “Why else would I be here right now Trini?”

Trini looks away, but not before Kim catches the look in her eyes...seeing the pain and fear embedded deep within the hazel irises. “You won’t talk to anybody! And I honestly...don’t even know how...but you always disappear and no one can find you!”, Kim shouts arms tossed up in frustration. Trini’s gaze falls onto her Atomic Blonde poster, jaw shifting back and forth.

“Talk to me!”, Kim nearly begs, “I want to know what happened. Why are you avoiding me? Is it because of those assholes? Or is it about your special friend?” Trini immediately looks to her, wide eyed and terrified that her secret has been found. “Ho-how did you know-”

“Trini....I’m not an idiot. I felt it in the car that night, despite you thinking I didn’t….”, she tells her with a raised eyebrow. She takes a step forward, heartbreaking at the mini panic attack written all over the small girl’s face.  “You don’t have to hide from me”, she tells her softly taking a few more steps to the trembling girl. Trini is tearing up, yet trying her damndest to fight back the tears as best as she can. “How can you say that and not be disgusted?”

Kim is caught off-guard by the question. How bad did people treat this pure soul? “Why would I have to be disgusted by you?”, she throws back. Trini can no longer hold back the tears, “Because the people who found out, left me on my own.” Kim huffs in anger and struts forward. Trini’s expecting the worse, only to be caught off guard by the feel of soft lips in an intense kiss. She shakes as she wraps her arms around Kim’s waist pulling her closer, eyes closed.

Kim pulls back for a second so the two of them can catch their breath. “Those people are idiots for leaving you”, she says brushing her fingers through her curls,“I will never leave your side.” A small cry comes from the small girl before she crushes their lips together once more. She groans as Kim’s fingers dig deeper into her curls. She finds a bit of courage within her to nudge Kim a bit. Being so lost in the kiss, she thinks “fuck it”, lifting Kim into her arms. Kim squeals in surprise, before breaking out into a laugh. Trini gives her a small smile walking the two of them back to her bed.

She lays Kim down carefully, lips connected in a deep, lip-biting kiss. Kim moves to sit up, breaking their kiss. Both talking needed gulps of air. Never breaking eye contact, Kim starts tugging off her leather jacket. Once tossing it somewhere amongst the room, she goes to take off her shirt, but finds herself stopped by soft hands. “Let me...please”, Trini quietly pleads. Kim’s breath catches in her throat, tears welling up at the vulnerable girl before her. She leaves her arms up, gesturing Trini to continue where she left off.  

Trini grabs onto the edges of her shirt and slide it up, revealing more bits of skin. She shudders at the sight, quickly discarding the lone fabric somewhere on the other side of the room. She pauses, taking in every inch of Kim. Toned arms with enough muscle, formed from constant training in the pit and from previous cheer practice. Eyes shift and follow the curve of her neck to petite, yet firm breasts being poorly hidden behind the pink lace bra. Her nipples poking from the thin confine. Then there’s her toned stomach...where Trini has thought on a few occasions, how much she wanted to nibble and mark on the smooth flesh.

The rest of her viewing is halted by the black jeans around her hips. She looks back up to her soft brown eyes. Terrified of making the next step. Kim senses her hesitation and gently grabs her right hand bringing it to her breast. Trini’s heart beats faster, adrenaline pumping swiftly through her veins. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore”, Kim whispers as if a secret.

Trini’s resolve breaks as she crashes their lips together once more. Groaning at the feel of Kim’s tongue moving about the entrance of her lips. Her hand squeezes against Kim’s breast. She pushes her down on the soft cushion of her covers, lying her body close onto hers. Kim moves her one hand through the latina’s curls, pulling softly against them emitting a moan from the girl above her. She breaks the kiss, and starts trailing down the latina’s neck. She sucks hard against her throat, pulling back to see a decent sized purple spot. She looks down to the sports bra blocking sight of what she wants to see most. Without realizing, Kim rips the yellow fabric from Trini’s chest. Eyes locked onto more tanned skinned and hard dark brown nipples. The husky chuckle in her ear, has her shiver. “That was my favorite bra princess”, she hears before soft lips bite and suck onto her neck.

She closes her eyes with a loud moan, body arching into the latina’s body. Feeling her nipples brush against the thin fabric of her bra, her own nipples rock hard. She groans as Trini gives sharp bite in between her shoulder and neck. “Trini”, she moans, grinding upon Trini’s leg. Trini’s husky chuckle resonates in her ears, before she turns her head to crash their lips together. Her arms wrap around Trini’s midsection, pulling the heated body into her own.

Trini grinds her hips against Kim’s. Kim gasps at the feel of Trini’s hard cock. She pulls away from their kiss and tugs at Trini’s sweats. Trini quickly grabs onto her hands, breath coming in quick sessions. “Wait…”, she says leaning their foreheads together. “Let me...do you first.” Kim nearly whimpers at the plead and nods her head. She leans back on the bed, waiting for the girls next move.

Trini’s eyes look back to Kim’s chest, growling at the fact her bra was still intact. She doesn’t think for a second before ripping off the lace bra. Kim gasps and goes to say something, “You ripped mine off. It’s only fair”, Trini tells her. Kim huffs, but doesn’t move. Trini grins before letting herself gaze upon her breasts. Dark pink nipples begging for needed attention, which Trini gladly goes for. “OH!”, Kim shouts in pleasure, mouth in an “o” at the feel of Trini’s mouth wrapped around her left nipple, while other hand tugged and squeezed at her neglected breast.

“Trini...g..od...baby!”, Kim moans with her hand locked into her wavy locks. Trini grunts at the pull of her hair, biting and sucking upon the flesh below her lips. Figuring the left side has been treated fairly, she’s moves to the right giving the same treatment. Kim grinds harder against Trini’s leg, her jeans getting soaked further. The want, no….the NEED to have their bodies connected together growing stronger by the seconds.

Sensing her impatience, Trini starts trailing down the center of the half-indian girls stomach. She nips and sucks onto the abs of her stomach. Her smirk growing as Kim tugs at her hair, while pushing her further down. She stops once her lips brush upon the rough fabric of black jeans. Looking back into now dark brown eyes. “I hate to be the barrier of bads new, but these…”, she says tugging at the waist of the jeans, “gotta go.”

Not leaving any room for argument, she practically rips Kim’s black jeans off. Kim looks to her aghast, but it’s quickly faded away the second she feels a soft kiss on her pussy lips from the thin material of her lace panties. Trini grins in a near predator fashion, tugging her lace panties with her teeth. Her eyes never leave Kim’s as she pulls the lace down to her knees. Her breath leaves her the second her eyes look to bare lips...wet and calling for attention.

Kim sees the ‘aww’ and lust dripping from her eyes. She moans as she watches Trini shiver and grip tightly on the covers. “Ohh”, she moans. Trini’s now dark eyes look to her own. “Look at how wet I am”, she groans, her one hand twisting her nipple and the other moving in and out of her lips slowly. Trini’s eyes grow darker and Kim loves it. “You done all this to me”, she says moving her fingers from inside to Trini’s face. The tips of her fingers glistening in the light. Trini’s mouth twitches into a snarl, a growl vibrates from within. In an instant, she wraps her mouth around the two fingers. Kim moans, quickly sitting up grabbing onto her curls. She pulls Trini back to her, crushing their lips together. She nibbles on Trini’s bottom lip, gasping as Trini’s thrusts into her.

Trini sits back upon her legs, holding Kim firmly in her lap. She breaks their kiss, to latch and suck on her succulent neck, determined to mark her even further. Kim squeals, grinding her hips harder and more thoroughly on the material of Trini’s sweats. She manages to flip the two of them, so that she’s on top and Trini’s on the bottom. 

She hooks her fingers into the waist of the sweats, looking to Trini for confirmation. She nods her head hesitantly, but watches as Kim drags her sweats off her. Kim bites her lip as she sees the outline of Trini’s penis from her boxer briefs. She looks back up to the panting girl beneath her. She leans forward slowly and carefully manages to place herself over Trini’s crotch. She leans over, brushing a couple strands of hair from the girl’s face. She gives her a gentle smile, leaning forward to kiss her. She feels how tense Trini is, despite her “friend” saying otherwise. Distracting her while she can, her fingers dip into the waistband of her boxers and slowly drag them down. Trini pauses in their kiss, shaking. Kim stops, only to have Trini push her hands to continue. Once the boxers are off, Kim looks deep into Trini’s hazel eyes, showing nothing but love and reassurance.

She glances down to Trini’s pride possession, then looks back to the trembling girl underneath her. Her left hand brushes tenderly on her forehead. “You’re beautiful”, she whispers and Trini breaks into a soft cry. She leans up to kiss her, hand cradling the half-indians face tightly. Kim shifts herself comfortably over Trini’s hard member. “Condom?”, she asks leaning back a little. Trini swallows looking to her nightstand beside the bed. Kim leans forward, her breast brushing on Trini’s wet lips, which she gladly latches onto. Kim moans, looking down at the feasting girl below her. She reaches forward, pulling the drawer open. She grabs the box of condoms and quickly opens it, snagging one. She leans back, her breast popping from Trini’s mouth.

She grins at the whimper and annoyed look coming from the girl below. She holds up the wrapped package, bringing a tense silence between the two. Trini swallows as Kim rips the package open, hands twitching. “Is this ok?”, she asks. Trini’s body shakes but she slowly nods her head.

Kim leans back on Trini’s legs, looking both excitedly and nervously to her penis. She knows how much this moment means to Trini...and she damn well will do the best she can to make this moment as memorable as ever for the young latina. She moves the rubber over to the tip of Trini’s cock, slowly dragging it down the shaft. She grins at the sudden jolt coming from the girl beneath. Once securing the rubber, Kim moves back up, her hips aligned with Trini’s.

She looks deep into hazel eyes, heart fluttering and sinking at the sight of excitement and deep fear within the greenish brown irises. She leans forward to kiss the scared girl below her, distracting her enough to make sure her pussy stood over the tip. She moves her hand below, so she can slide down carefully. Trini gasps breaking their kiss. She leans up to see the two of them connected.

Kim feels the surge of nerves coming from the girl. She “shushes” her softly, moving up slowly before coming back down. Trini’s eyes close at that moment, mind getting lost in the bits of pleasure.

Kim closes her eyes as well, loving how Trini manages to hit in the all right places, although they’ve barely started. She leans forward, hands on idle side of Trin’s head, moving herself up again and quickly back down. Trini eyes pop open. Kim groans at the dark eyes staring back at her. She shakes a little at it’s intensity, before squeaking as Trini flips her onto her back, somehow not leaving from within her at all. Kim takes in Trini from her new angle and god...does she look exquisite. Her eyes look to where they’re connected. She feels Trini shiver and looks up. She sees that Trini had followed her eyesight, shuddering and biting her lip. Kim sighs, knowing that look all too well.

She reaches her hand up, holding the small girl’s face in her hands. “Hey”, she whispers. Trini looks to her, face contorted in a mix of motions. “It’s ok. I’m not going anywhere….I’m right here”, she tells her softly. Her other arm wraps around Trini’s waist and pulls her closer. Trini whimpers as their bodies connect skin to skin. Kim brushes through her curly hair, kissing the top of her forehead before she feels it….The motion of being unfilled and refilled. She looks down with a moan as Trini slides back out, only to thrust in midway.

“Trin..”, she moans as the girl, no woman above her gave a hard thrust that had her seeing spots of colors and stars. She takes in the sounds of Trini’s grunts and moans as her thrusts gain speed. Skin slapping against skin echoes throughout the walls. Moans from one girl overlaps the other, hands grip at bits of flesh within reach.

It’s not long before Kim feels that familiar tingling, signaling in her climax was close. She wraps her legs tighter around Trini’s waist, pulling her even closer and deeper. Trini gasps and pauses, feeling herself be clamped by wet walls. Her member twitches, signaling her own near climax as well.  

She continues her thrusts, one arm holding onto Kim’s thigh and the other holding her up. She looks down to Kim, memorizing every fixture of her face. She takes in the soft, pouty lips shaped in a “o”, especially at a rough thrust. Eyes closed, denying her to see soft brown as they descent further and further into pleasure.

Trini’s breath catches as she feelings the awakening of her climax hit her. She gives one more thrust, feeling wet walls clamp harder as Kim cums along with her. “Holy shit”, is all she says before she collapses besides Kim panting.

**Twenty Minutes later…..**

Kim hums softly from where she lay as Trini tucks herself further underneath her neck. She smiles and gives a small kiss to her forehead, her fingers playing endlessly with her wavy locks. “Babe?”, she calls breaking the peaceful silence. “Hmm…”, Trini responds. 

“Who made you feel as though you weren’t wanted?”, Kim asks looking to the top of her head. Trini leans up on her elbow, looking deeply into soft brown eyes. She looks away for a bit, swallowing the fear that’s held her down for so long. “Mainly my mom”, she began, “When I was born... she thought I was a boy only to discover that I was a girl with an extra appendage”, she says looking to Kim. “She never liked the idea of abnormal things…. She use to tell me about my father’s affair he had while they were together….she said that his infidelity is reason I was cursed this way...i’m his punishment.” Kim’s face furrows in anger. She sits up, sheets slipping off her naked chest, but she pays it no mind.

“You are no one’s punishment….do you hear me?”, Trini nods her head with a sad smile. “You are beautiful, strong and the most kind, selfless person I have ever met.” Trini chuckles softly, wrapping her arms around Kim’s waist. “I’m so lucky to have you”, she whispers leaning their foreheads together. “Not as lucky as I am”, Kim throws back. Trini rolls her eye, getting a chuckle from the half-indian girl. She leans forward to kiss her, but pauses. She hears heavy foot falls down the hallway and quickly turns to her still, very much, opened bedroom door. “Shit”, she says causing Kim to look to her in a mix of panic and confusion. “Wha-”. “Master Trini?”, Alpha’s distinct voice calls from down the hall. Trini relaxes slightly, “Yes Alpha?”.

“Is everything alright in there...my radar was picking up extreme heart fluctuations and there was some rather loud noises coming from your room. I just want to sure that you’re alright”, Alpha began. Trini looks to Kim, who’s trying her best not to laugh. But the second Trini looks to her, they both break out into laughter. “Is there someone else there Master Trini?” Kim wipes away the tears in her eyes, trying to get herself together. “It’s just me Alpha.” “Oh Master Kim! I’m sorry. I will leave you two be then. Have a good night”, is the last thing he says walking away.

Both girls chuckle once more, while Trini climbs out of bed and goes to shut her bedroom door. Kim bites her lip as she takes in Trini’s ass. The firm backside bare and calling from where she sat on the bed. “I’m sooo lucky she’s mine”, she thinks to herself. Trini turns back to her and Kim’s eyes look to the limp member. She takes in how Trini keeps it trimmed and cleaned (of course why wouldn’t she). It’s a bit darker than the rest of the latina. She feels a familiar tingle down below, thinking back to how good it felt having that bit of Trini moving in her. Good god, the pleasure she experienced wasn’t like any other. She looks back up to hazel eyes, which still held its caution and slight fear. She gives a soft smile, opening her arms.

Trini grins and crawls back underneath the sheets and into the warmth of the pink ranger. Kim lies them both back on the softness of the bed sheets. She kisses the top of Trini’s forehead. Trini seems to have other plans, once she climbs back on top of Kim. She leans down kissing her softly, but she tells her without words...how much she loves her.

Kim grins at the familiar hardness on her thigh, and shifts her leg so it brushes upon the sensitive length. Trini growls and grips onto Kim’s leg. “Round 2 princess?”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting chap. 2 real soon for A wonderous place for you and...me. It took me a while to get an idea for Trini's dancing bit. Also as a personal note, I have a giant love for 80s music and "Space Age Love Song" is actually one of my favorites. But I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm open to prompt ideas for another Trimberly one-shots.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! - Magone


End file.
